Holmes and him
by Justonereason
Summary: it's suppose to be if watson a woman's sequel and i always say i don't like sequel, i'm such a hypocrite , it's just the way i feel about the connection between all the character and HOLMES. Set one year after shinichi returns
1. Chapter 1 Good NIght Mr Holmes

**Good Night Mr. Holmes**

I promised someone to try and post this one, some of you might hate it but I need to keep my promise. This is suppose to be a sequel for If Watson a Woman, but since I write it completed so I decided to put this one on another title. Sorry for who already put if Watson a woman as their favorite, you may dislike this one. You know we even made a bet on how many people will actually hate it, if you turn out to hate this part, let me know okay? Anyone help my grammar please…anyway this part inspirited by a scandal in bohemian, there's a scene when Irene Adler address Holmes saying Good night Mr. Holmes, that's my favorite, okay stop rambling…. Here we go…..

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Detective Conan or Scandal In Bohemian or any of these characters.**

**

* * *

**

Her long brown hair glimmering under the crystal light, a white pearl perfectly match her long white silk spaghetti dress, her soft red lips giving away her best smile and her eyes shining with joy. She's so perfect, he know it just like him know that no mater how much he care he couldn't get her back, he's the one who make the decision, she just simply following it and the worse part is he has no regret for it, said yes, well sometimes, but no regret at all.

After some moment, their eyes finally meet and her smile lost for a moment before returning back, but this time without the same grace of honesty like before, some part of her still feel sad for this, not the decision but the reason behind the decision, which he never said out loud but she knows it by heart.

'You come.'

He smile, putting his best cocky yet attractive smile and shake his head lightly. "Of course I'll come Ran, what make you think I won't?'

'The scream Sonoko said she heard ten minute ago.'

'Oh that….. Well actually…..'

'There's a case and you need to go and check it aren't you.'

'Yes…..'

'Then go Shinichi.'

'I'm so sorry Ran even in this kind of moment I…..'

'Don't be.' Ran cut it, just like always, she know for sure this kind of thing will never change between them. He'll go when a case call, no matter what the circumstances are and she can't stop him. 'just be careful okay and make sure you'll come to dinner tomorrow before the honeymoon.'

'Sure.'

'Good, now go, your Watson is waiting isn't she?'

Shinichi smile this time, just a simple smile without the cocky grin, a rare smile that Ran found a year ago after he return from his 'long mysterious case', a smile he is only when his Watson name being told, he may denied his feeling toward his Watson and Ran understand since this certain Watson is just a little under age girl with cold attitude who will make him look like a pedophile , but Ran know for sure the feeling is pure, and no matter how crazy it sound she know that his feeling is returnable.

'Good night Ran and congratulation.'

Ran nodding her head but saying nothing, she can't think a word for him, it always happens every time since last year, since he returned, and that probably one of the reasons why she makes the choice in the first place, the choice to following his decision, the choice to let go and moving forward.

Shinichi touch Ran shoulder, no hugging like he used to do a long time before, just a simple touch and turn around leaving her in the ocean of people. He knows she'll say nothing, after this year he grows to use to it, so he let it go.

Ran stand there seeing his back disappeared in a quick pace, a bittersweet smile come across her face, she knows she makes a good choice by following his decision, if she can't be with the person she loves than she will love the person she's with. She did it and has no regrets for it, but there's something that still make her feel sad, something she couldn't describe. But there's no turn back around, it's time to let go, time to say good night, she can't get sad, this is her wedding. So the bittersweet smile disappears in instant and her sweet smile back to her place.

Ran see shinichi's back when he opens the hall door and for the first time an unheard soft whispering reply finally escape from her lips.

'Good night Mr. Holmes.'

* * *

Yup, Ran is marrying another man (Irene Adler also did the same) I won't tell who (yet), and Shinichi's Watson, oh come on I'm sure you all know her!

Thank you Maya for the quotes 'If you can't be with the person you love then love the person you're with'

Thank you for reading

A/N : i tried to fix some grammar mistake in story. I know it's not perfect, so if you decided to read the next chapters, please be inform that there'll be some grammar mistake also.


	2. Chapter 2 Reichenbach Fall

**Reichenbach Fall**

Two reviews and nobody hates it? WOW…Thank you for the reviews!

I hope nobody hates this one too….pray to God….

I wrote this during Christmas holiday, it's short and it just going to be the start of the new race…I copy this quote somewhere…..I forgot who said it, but I hope he didn't sue me for this….^^

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Detective Conan and The final Story of Sherlock Holmes**

**

* * *

**

There's no open space, no dangerous yet beautiful scenery of the Reichenbach Fall, just a steady sound of small amount of water that escape from the broken pipe on the corner of this abandoned storage. The same place where one year ago the great detective from the east defeated the big boss of a large criminal syndicate on a big blast of fire, or that what police said and think.

'He supposed to be dead.'

'So do you Kudo-kun.'

Shinichi just shake his head, yes it a miracle that on the last minute he see an opportunity to escape, but now if he rethink it again, the reason why he choose to throw Haibara out and stay on the fire was to make sure the man won't escape, yes he decided to die with the Moriarty, for the first time his evil self won the battle and he just simply didn't care about not let the criminal kill their self speech he used to use, even thought on the end when he saw the open space and the opportunity to run, to be safe, he decided to take it. He tried to pull that man along, but the man with a mighty power he never knows before push him away made both of them separated by a log on fire that drop from the ceiling. He becomes too over confident when he saw the man choose to sit on his chair and doing nothing when he runs out and decided to announce the man's death after.

Such a foolish thing to do.

'Wasn't there's a part when Watson think the great Sherlock Holmes were death on the Reichenbach Fall?' haibara throw a burn little piece of what remained from a chair to her other side and walk slowly to the open door. 'Well…if Holmes still alive after that there's a possibility that Moriarty also still alive wasn't it?'

'The point is?'

'No point make….yet…..'

Shinichi turn his head and look directly to Haibara eyes.

'Meaning?'

'Really? You need me to say it out loud?'

There's a mocking sarcasm tone in her voice, it used to bother him, but now it sounds…different…..Maybe he uses to hear it and start to like it.

'Kind of.'

Haibara give him her old way smile, the smile that full of sorrow,but somehow it looks much sweeter than before.

'There's never be an end of a war, it just stop for a moment before restart again.' Haibara take a deep breath, they fought so hard to this point, they cheeriest their victory with all the person involved, a not so simple big victory party hold by the one and only Kudo Yukiko, but he know just like her, he also never really sure that it was a victory and not another start for another race.

And it was another start indeed. Just like they all said a finish line is a start for another race.

'Well at least I have a right person to help me through it this time.'

'I'm not sure Mouri-san will be at your side again, since there's another man beside her this time, a husband to care more, besides she'll leave for the honeymoon' Haibara smile for a second and even it just a second smile Shinichi still caught that rare smile, a sweet sorrow smile that make Haibara of honeymoon aren't you suppose to attending some kind of dinner today?'

Shinichi smile watching Haibara walk out from the storage.

Of course it won't be Ran this time, both of them know it, but still it's kind of fun heard she said it, make him remember the old time, the old attitude, well she still has the attitude that made him attracted to this little scientist.

* * *

Fuih…another chapter done…oh yeah Moriarty is alive people, is not fair if he died while Sherlock survive (I know it shouldn't be like that but I just can't help my sick mind to think it that way.)

Thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3 Gregson and Lestrade

**Gregson And Lestrade**

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan Case Closed and Sherlock Holmes isn't mine.**

This one is inspired by A Study in Scarlet, remember the part when both Gregson and Lestrade made a wrong deduction, well these two also did the same a lot and our detective save their days, like always.

Thank you for a certain someone who give me enough courage to write it down here and for another someone who told me to stop asking people if they hate my story or not, thank you so much.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! (Yes, today is my birthday)

* * *

Both of them suppose to be great detective, one of them already been a great famous detective but since a young glasses boy return to his family the business slow down a lot for him, the same also happen to the other one, since a certain young detective graduated from high school and return to England after another certain bad boys who dating his daughter decided to forget all about magic and enter an University, there's nothing spectacular enough for both of them, there's a big explosion turn to be a great end of a big case involved FBI last year but unfortunately one of them to busy fooling around and get drunk while the other to focus on catching a thief that disappear a moment before the explosion, so none of them really know what's going on and just receive the complete story from the one and only, the great detective from the east, Shinichi Kudo.

But today it's going to change, on some part.

A murder just happens in a small restaurant inside a mall where the great Kogoro Mouri buying his lunch and Inspector Nakamori hiding after almost got caught for following his daughter and her childhood friend,now boyfriend, date.

Shinichi Kudo watching from one side of the market when both of detective searching for clues all around, Nakamori, being an active officer start to make perimeter on the crime scene, tell everyone to calm down and stay still while the sleeping Kogoro look around for any sign of anything. Both of them really didn't change at all, Nakamori still to serious following the rule while the other too busy to jump out from one deduction to another unreasonable deduction. Shinichi smiled a little, at least they not fight in front of people and for once they do smart things by securing the crime scene without ruin it and loosing any one there.

But they didn't do anything worth and enough is enough, so finally Shinichi take the stage.

'Shinichi Kudo!'

'Ah Inspector Nakamori long time no see….'

'You're here all along.'

'yup.' Shinichi said showing two can of coffee.

Nakamori show a surprise look, not for the coffee but for the fact that it's already half hour since the murder happen and yet the usually always show up young detective show no interest on it and decided to stay low until his turn to answer the question.

'What are you doing here brat?'

'buying coffee.' Shinichi answered by the same calm tone he used to Nakamori when the great sleeping Kogoro,that almost never sleep lately since her dear daughter went to honeymoon, suddenly came yelling at him.

Shinichi smirk, no matter how humble he is now, no matter how low he hides from the crowd lately, he still is Holmes of the new century who love to solve a case. That is why he decided to do what he always does, solve the case right there and then. All the thing he saw for this half hour show all the evident he needs, but even his cocky self not enough to show up today so he decided to do the next best thing, the thing he used to do while being Edogawa Conan, making a certain detective solve the case for him. He going to do the same thing different way.

Shinichi showed both detectives some clue, arrange some question and leading both of them to the truth. And finally force them to work together and solve the case, find the murder weapon, two small bottle of medicine, well one of it is medicine the other is poison tablet.

'I thought you told me that there won't be case today…'

'Ah Ai, what case?'

'The one you solved just now.'

'Well, they lead to a false deduction, beside I announce nothing I just lead them.'

'Are you making excuses Kudo kun?'

'Haibara I….'

'So how it is?' Haibara cut him off, 'The case, tantei-kun, you manage it?'

'Sure.' Shinichi smile and give Haibara her can of Coffee, 'Well actually both uncle Kogoro and Inspector Nakamori manage it I did nothing than telling them what I see.'

'Yeah, sure…'

'You have no faith on me….' Shinichi frowned show how hurt he is for being not trust.

'I saw you did all the leading, making Mouri san and Nakamori san solved the case. Just like Holmes helping Gregson and Lestrade getting all the reward while hiding behind after solving a case.'

Shinichi look at the girl, and smile adoring her adorable smirk, it simple gone from her face since they learn about the survive Moriarty.

He miss that smirk a lot.

And now that smirk returns.

* * *

Yeah I know… plainer than the others but I can't help it, it suppose to be a filter before next long chapters, yes **chapters, **there's no way I told the connection of Jack The Ripper , Holmes brother and Arsene Lupin in one short Chapter. I write Lupin chapter with a friend of mine, she love Lupin and I love Holmes, it's so much fun writing it and I hope we can finish it soon and post it. I also use some help while writing the chapter of Jack The Ripper (already finish but not ready to post yet), I write about Holmes Brother alone and will post it soon.

Thank you for reading


	4. Chapter 4 Silver Blaze

**Silver Blaze**

Thank you so much for The Pen In Penguin for supporting me to keep writing. I owe you a lot!

**I will never ask again if any of you hate this story, but before that I will let you know why I always ask that, I DON'T LIKE SEQUEL, I always say it but then I write this story as a sequel to my other story (I'm such a hypocrite) and I turn out to love the story, that's why I'm so afraid you'll hate it.**

This chapter is inspired by SILVER BLAZE and a story about Greece Interpreter, where Mycroft Holmes appear.

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan Case Closed and Sherlock Holmes not mine.**

**

* * *

**

Sherlock Holmes once said that his brother, Mycroft Holmes has a better skills than he is, and even thought Shinichi Kudo never said it out loud, deep in his heart he knows that this person has a better skills than he is. Is a waste that didn't choose the path to be a detective, but then again he made a lot more money by becoming the world famous mystery writer.

Yes, if Sherlock Holmes has Mycroft Holmes as a brother, then Shinichi Kudo will always have Yusaku Kudo as a father.

'You didn't look surprised to see me son.'

'I know you will be here.' Shinichi said calmly, approaching his father. 'There's 50:50 possibility about this car whereabout, and since I didn't find it on the many new mistress than it surely is here….'Shinichi pause for a moment, touching the red DB9 Volante Aston Martin car in front of him with some kind of proud expression, 'But it more than 50:50 isn't it?'

'80:30'

Shinichi just smiling, more to himself.

Since he got the case, or more like accidentally drag into the case, He know for sure it would never end like his other case. Well, it's not everyday his father returns home and drag him to some friend of his father, a young half Japan half Greece young racer he met with United State, who on the same day lost his precious car, a car he just bought few days before. His father remained calm and almost silent on the entire time, but Shinichi knew that his father was gaining some clue and make some kind of deduction on his own head.

At least both of them have the same conclusion about the car were about even thought of a different percentages.

'The key is in the car, and congratulation.' Yusaku said and turn around leaving Shinichi and the car. He stops a moment when he sees Haibara and the car's owner, the young half Japan half Greece racer on the entrance, giving both of them a warm smile before finally walk out from the garage.

Shinichi let out a deep breathe. He knew the only reason the man stole his son's car and hide it was because he didn't know that his son bought a car to sell it to another person and not for another stupid race his son usually did, so he just plans to hide it for a moment and there's only two places to do it, and his mistress or here. But Shinichi missed one important thing. The old man hates traffic jam, there's less traffic jam from here to his son's house, so just like Shinichi father said, it's 80:50 possibility, not 50:50.

'Do you know a story about Silver Blaze?'

Shinichi turn around, giving Haibara his popular smile while Haibara just look at him with an uninterested face.

'A horse in Holmes book? Your father told me that once, is about a great horse isn't it? The one that missing?' The young half Japan half Greece racer asked back, 'Your father did said this car remind him to the horse, even thought the color is red and not silver.' The young racer suddenly laugh. ' And this car actually missing for a moment…..It is a silver blaze indeed….'

Shinichi smile, that is the last clue he needs to solve the entire puzzle his father left.

Yes, the last puzzle.

The name of the person who bought the car from the young racer.

Shinichi look straight to Haibara. Nodding his head to the car direction.

'Want a ride?'

Haibara raise one eyebrow.

'What? This is my car anyway…'

'How do you know that?' The car owner, or ex-owner since he already sold it to another person, asked Shinichi.

'My father did said congratulation and he told me, not you, where the car key he told you about Silver Blaze and how this car remind him to it, even thought this car is red, which is my favorite color, and not silver.'

'And you know it just like that?' The man asked, didn't really believe how a simple clue can lead Shinichi to this conclusion, but again, this young man is the great detective from the and your father is too much.'

Shinichi smile up, proud of himself and more for his father.

He didn't have any opportunity to say anything else when he heard the car's horn. Shinichi turn around and smile seeing Haibara already inside the car, sit gracefully on the passenger seat.

* * *

That's it, 4th chapter, another plain one, I know…..

Sneak peak for next chapter (I feel really sad will write it)…

'for someone such as Jack The Ripper the story may end but never forgotten, and for a certain girl, there will never be any memorable story than the story of Jack The Ripper.'

More about Ai Haibara in this story, and jodie-sensei will appear, also a hint about akai shuichi.

So….see you all soon…..Anyway I plan to end this story on chapter 9th.

Thank you for reading


	5. Chapter 5 Jack The Ripper

**Jack The Ripper**

There's one Conan's movie that show a possibility that Jack The Ripper is a woman, I always compare JTR with Gin before but after some question I made to myself, this character intrigue me better than Gin so I choose her to be JTR.

This one also inspired by some novel, manga and news report about Jack The Ripper (yes, I did some research).

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Jack The Ripper aren't mine**

**

* * *

**

She was a famous actress before and her names were well known before. She was a symbol of beauty, a goddess with a beautiful silver hair and a sweet mature smile. A lot of people admired her, praise her but maybe the fear she chose to some people more pleased her than all the praise and admiration she received.

And that is the way it should be.

There's a lot of new more beautiful talented actresses come to this world and the name of Christ Vineyard is starting to fade away but for some people the name of Vermouth will never ever forgotten and the fear and hate that name cause still shaking the heart of one certain little girl and one certain adult woman.

Because for someone such as Jack The Ripper the story may end but never forgotten, her live may not forever but the fear and pain she causes will always remember.

'You shouldn't be here.'

Haibara didn't move from her spot, staring blankly to the gravestone in front of her.

'You make him worry'

Still no response from the small girl.

'He's looking for you.'

Haibara keep silent, but from her sight Jodie-sensei saw a little smile on the beautiful little girl face.

'Cool kid said you skip some grade and now on junior school, I thought you hate the idea of being Shiho, isn't that why you keep your child body? To be a normal Haibara Ai and not a genius Shiho Miyano?' Jodie took sometime in between, waiting for Haibara reply, but she receive none, 'Is that really a good idea? You'll lose those three little friends of yours that way.'

'Why are you here Jodie sensei?' Haibara asked with a straight yet sad face, she didn't need one more person to remind her that, Shinishi and Profesor already done that to her.

Jodie smile to her response, she still doesn't understand how this girl maintains her coldness on almost all kind of situation, like a lifeless creature, the one that only know sorrow, not only for feeling the sorrow but to cause it.

'They send us back here.' Jodie answered straight to the point, she know there's no point make to make a long confusing speech full of lie, at least not to this little girl, so she give the shortest truth. 'When we get the news our first stop was cool kid but he seems to busy searching for you.'

'He worried too much.'

'Strange… as far as I remember you're the one who always been worried too much or at least that what he used to say.'

A memories flew back on that moment. Both of them remember clearly that argument few hours before both of them help a certain teenager detective bring down a big secret crime organization. It was really an odd scenery, a high school student that just return from a mysterious disappear having a hot argument with a small elementary girl at the police station, in front of some adult police officer, detectives, and FBI agents. The strangest thing was all the languages they used, a lot of logic from the girl, a lot of deductions from the boy, a lot of doubt followed by a lot of smart plan by the boy, some foreign language, some biochemistry fact, and a lot to think that show how equal genius both of them. Well, everyone expected that from Shinichi Kudo but almost no one even think a small girl like Haibara Ai capable enough to show a weak point in every thing Shinichi bought.

That day Akai, the only one at that time who knew who Haibara Ai was, drag Shinichi away from the girl, they have a short conversation before Shinichi realize all the stares he received.

On that day also, Jodie-sensei finally found several fact that made her understand who the little girl truly was and her fear in Vermount. A fear that equal with her own hate for Vermouth. Thing that make her feel some kind of bond with the girl.

'Why you're here anyway, I thought you hate her.'

'You the one who hate her Jodie sensei, I scare of her.'

Both of them look straight to the gravestone with a familiar name written on it. A woman that Haibara tried to avoid, a woman that Jodie chase her entire life.

'Jack The Ripper…'

'hm?'

'cool kid said she was Jack The Ripper, a murder with two face, a scary shadow in the middle of the night, a precious one for Moriarty and a non stop quest for Holmes since he know the face behind the mask but still can't put the face to public knowledge.'

'and you agree with that?'

'on some point…..We all know who she is but yet we can't change the name on the grave.' Jodie take a deep breath and continue,'I come here to before after the explosion, I can't help but wondered if she's not dying by cancer, if she was there on the explosion, will she survive like her boss?'

'and what Kudo said?'

'I never asked him and I didn't need to know now.'

'Why so?'

'Because no matter what the answer is the result will always the same, he'll capture her and make sure that Jack The Ripper won't use her knife to cut again, so why bother to put the what if?' Jodie touch Haibara left shoulder, squeeze it lightly, 'I'm not sure why you're here Ai chan, But if your reason is same with me year ago then you need to know, Jack The Ripper won't raise from her grave, and even if she did, you'll always have homes…'

* * *

The 5th chapter…

There, I explain why Haibara still on that small body. There's also another reason….I'll explain it in the last chapter (maybe).

I actually erased some line on this chapter before post it, it was too long before…..

see you on next chapter ( If you still want to read it), The next one will be about a certain thief , inspired by a short story 'Sherlock Holmes Arrive To Late' (a great short story that my friend suggest me to read).


	6. Chapter 6 A Clever Man Indeed

**A Clever Man Indeed**

I'm sorry for taking this long….a lot of things to do lately…..And I still can't find a beta (sad….)

Anyway since I already finish the last 3,5 chapter (yes, 3 and a half), I decided to post it all in one day and if any of you decided to repair my grammar, feel free to message me and I'll fix it.

Here we go…. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Detective Conan case closed and Sherlock Holmes arrive too late not mine.**

**

* * *

**

The door suddenly open revealing the one and only Great Detective from The East, Shinichi Kudo. Adjusting his dark blue coast while walking with a big grin on his face, Shinichi made a great entrance, ignoring all the commotion around him and walk straight to the blond girl that standing near the window, facing him with a smirk on her face.

'Have fun?'

'Yup.'

'Really?'

'Really.'

'You come late to the crime scene, missed the heist and you said you have fun?' Haibara ask, is really not her to be surprised like this, but then again it's really not Shinichi Kudo to being calm after missed Kid heist.

Scratch that, he never calms lately, and now for the first time after two months he chooses to be calm after missing a heist.

A KID heist.

But then again, he just finds a secret path inside this huge mansion, a secret path that the police and even the owner of the mansion can not find before. Breaking a secret that the heir of the palace can't do.

For a mystery freak such as Shinichi Kudo, it does sound fun.

'Anyway….did Kid already return the pearl?'

'Hmm….ten minutes ago.'

'Ten minutes? He steals it an hour ago and returned it ten minutes ago…..So that's why he's sweating…'

'Wait….sweating?'

Shinichi nod his head.

'You met him.'

'I met a young woman on the corridor downstairs, next to the door to the secret path, seem like he used the secret path to get out and to return back the jewel, and I'm sure he or she is Kid.'

'You met him and you let him go.'

'Well, some police and servant running around after that.'

'And he mingle with them?'

'Not really, we kind of saying goodbye to each other.'

'You did let him go then?'

'Well…'

'The great detective just let a thief walk away. Not to mention said theft find the secret path before the detective.'

Shinichi laugh a bit. A bitter laugh.

There's a long pause before Shinichi suddenly realize something and curse under his breath.

'Come with me.'

Shinichi said dragging Haibara with him out from the hall, and make a sharp turn to one of the corridors before finally get out from the big mansion, ignoring everyone and get inside his car.

'Where we going?'

'Home.'

Haibara raise her eyebrow.

This is just getting madder, not only missed the heist, let Kid get away and now drive home like nothing happens.

Well, that if nothing really happen.

'Haibara…..'

'Hm?'

'If you can steal something from a detective what would you steal?'

Haibara silent for a moment before a smirk start to adorn her beautiful face.

'So Kudo kun…what did Kid stole from you?'

Shinichi let go a sigh and just turn the car on and get out from there. There's just one sentence that form in his head, an acknowledgement.

Kid the phantom thief is a clever man indeed.

* * *

Okay…if you wonder why KID didn't appear, well you see on JTR, Vermouth also didn't appear, didn't she?

I am really sorry but I can't write a humor story, that's why I write KID not Kaito Kuroba (If you know what I mean)

Thank you **W** for helping me keep the plot and let me cut a lot of parts ^^, there is chapter 6,5 because of it…it a waste to not post it.

Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 6,5 With Compliments

**CHAPTER 6,5**

**With Compliments from Kid The Phantom Thieft**

**Dedicated for W, a wonderful friend of mine.**

omake for chapter 6**  
**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan Cased Closed and short story Sherlock Holmes Arrive To Late not mine.**

**

* * *

**

Shinichi Kudo frozen on his front door.

His eyes fell upon a box in his hand.

A box that just arrive this morning on his door.

It addressed to Shinichi Kudo with compliments from Kid The Phantom Thieft.

'yes, he is a clever man…but one day…..One day….'

* * *

Thank you W for this part…

Now let we move to the last 2 chapter….

Thank you for reading…


	8. Chapter 7 The Hencmen

**The Henchmen**

A short chapter dedicated to Sebastian Moran, Moriarty Henchmen.

Inspired by Sherlock Holmes Adventure on The Empty House.

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan Case Closed and Sherlock Holmes: Adventure The Empty House not mine**

**

* * *

**

Shinichi drop himself to the floor, the cold wall supporting his back, cold sweat falling freely from his face.

Really, being shot several times didn't mean you get used to the pain after.

Shinichi close his eyes.

He can hear Inspector Megure screaming for ambulance.

He can hear footstep , a lot of foot steps running all around.

He can hear Detective Takagi make some instruction.

A small smile creep on his face. He really has a big hope for Takagi future career.

And finally he can feel it.

A warm small hand over his shoulder, pressing his wound lightly, trying to stop the bleeding.

Shinichi open his eyes, meeting her beautiful eyes.

'They cached Gin.'

Shinichi nod weakly, and close his eyes again.

They might need a lot of more time for catching Moriarty but at least they got The Henchmen.

Gin will stay behind the bar for a long time.

* * *

That's it….a short story dedicated for Sebastian Moran, among all Sherlock enemies I dislike Moran the most, but I admit that he has an important role just like Gin.

Now….lets move to the last chapter.

Thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 8 Not His Last Bow

**NOT HIS LAST BOW**

Finally the last chapter, for all of you that read the story thus far, I really really thank you. I am really sorry for my grammar, if you want to fix it then feel free to do it. I'll be waiting for your message.

Now let me start this last chapter of my story.

The story has no connection with HIS LAST BOW, I just love the title.

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan Cased Closed and His Last Bow not mine.**

**

* * *

**

What make Holmes Holmes?

Yes, he has a great brain.

He is a clever man.

But what make Holmes Holmes is the black shadow surrounded him.

Admit it, without the light there won't be shadow, but what make light useful is the shadow itself. Is not only the shadow that need the light, but the light also needs a shadow to acknowledge it.

Fifteen years old Haibara Ai close her book, and turn her head a little, watching the sleeping man that sit beside her. His face looks tired, it's quite normal for a man that just run around Osaka helped a certain detective solve another murder case.

Murder case in the middle of their holiday.

Really, after all these years, it's still amazing Haibara how case by case following his footsteps. No matter what he does, no matter where he goes, the case keeps showing up in front of him.

Just like now.

A young stewardess approaching them with a pale face, asking Haibara if the man beside her really is the great detective of the east Kudo Shinichi. Apparently an old man just found dead on the toilet.

And what makes Shinichi Kudo Shinichi Kudo?

Just like Holmes, he is a talented detective with a great brain, yes, everyone, including Ai Haibara, admit it. And like Holmes what make him who he is today is all the darkness surrounded him, the darks that make people see his brightness. The darkness that also known as The Black Organization.

And as long as Moriarty exist, as long as the darkness alive, the stage will stay open, the curtain will not down, and he will not make his last bow.

* * *

That's all...

Do any of you remember there's an episode of Shinichi first case, the one that took place on an airplane, I kind of inspired by that episode, so if you wonder, both of them are in an airplane from Osaka to Tokyo.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
